Red LaGooN A Mimic Series
by ZonaRose
Summary: A young women is kidnapped in the South China Sea. Will she escape with her life and be free or will she find love in the most unlikely place. This is a Mimic of Black Lagoon not a crossover. Major OOCness for MGLN cast. AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/NxF, AxS, & more
1. Episode 1 Red LaGooN

**Authors Notes**: This is a mimic of Black Lagoon, not an exact word for word of the episode. If you have not seen the first episode at least, I suggest that you watch it first to give yourself a mental picture of the scenery as I do not go into the background detail.

I am also embellishing this with my own flair, so there will be things in this story that are not in the episode. Each chapter will be an episode of the anime. I will be updating this once a month or when I can.

This fan fiction story is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl loving Girl. If that is not the type of story you like to read then please stop now and thank you for your time. If you enjoy this type of story I hope you enjoy what I have done so far.

This has been Beta Read.

_**Warning! Strong Language and Violence. Warning!**__** This is not a Crossover.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make a profit from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Black Lagoon. I am only borrowing the story and the characters. The only thing of this that I own is my embellishments.

* * *

><p><strong>Casting<strong>:

Rock as Fate Testarossa

Revy as Nanoha Takamachi

Dutch as Arisa Bannings

Benny as Suzuka Tsukimura

Owner and Barkeep of the Yellow Flag Bao as Arf

Hotel Moscow as TSAB- Balalaika as Lindy Harlaown with her is Chrono Harlaown, Amy Limietta, and Yuuno Scrya.

Triad as Yakuza- as Hayate Yagami with her is Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira.

Nuns with guns- as Carim Gracia with her is Schach,

President of Asahi Company as Precia Testarossa with her is Rinis.

* * *

><p>Now I present to you my version of Black Lagoon enjoy.<p>

ZR~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>{A Mimic Series}<strong>_

_**Red LaGooN**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Episode 1 Red LaGooN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

This is a business man's world. I snuck in somehow through graduating from state college. I get looked down upon by my supervisors because I'm a woman. But I yearn to take the place of my supervisors so that I can change the way things are done here. In the city of Winter where I live, it's called Tokyo. But that all seems so long ago all that is before me is that Azure of the East China Sea; the calming breeze and the sweet smell of salt air.

*Slap!*

I have never been bitch slapped before but now that I have, I dislike it immensely. The taste of blood is in my mouth. I must've bitten my lip when she slapped me. Her second-in-command aims her gun at my head. Its cold steel is pressed to my temple and I am terrified inside of what is about to happen to me. I am too young to die. I am only in my 20s. There is so much I want to do in this life that is a head of me.

"All right Miss. Japanese business woman. I'm going to ask you again. This is the original data disk and not a copy right? The package you got from your company in Tokyo. The one you're in charge of until you hand it over to the bureau chief in Borneo; your destination. Is that correct?"

The blonde pulled the data disk out of her green vest pocket to emphasis that's what she was talking about.

"Yes, but what could you possibly need with that?"

"That's it. You don't need to know anymore and that's everything were going to ask you."

The brunette with a sideways ponytail looks irritated and her blue eyes seem so cold. "Arisa, this is a pain in the ass. Can't we rough her up a bit? I mean she broke after just slapping her. I mean what else can we actually get out of her by roughing her up more? Maybe even have some fun with her?"

From their ship down below, I heard another female voice yell out to her crew. "Arisa! Arisa are you done yet? There's someone heading in our direction from the Supick. It's probably the Philippine Navy. We might want to get out of here."

"Don't panic, Suzuka girl. Everything's been taken care of, so we're good to go. Get the engine started so we can take off immediately. Okay gentlemen, we are going to disappear and leave you all in tact, but the deals off if anyone decides to come after us. We have torpedoes and are not afraid to use them. Remember that and you'll be free to leave after half an hour."

"We're safe and they're going to let us go unharmed."

"Just what are you getting relaxed over Sweetheart? You're coming with me."

"You're joking right? I'm worthless. I'm just a carrier."

"Shut up and get on our boat." The brunette grabs my arm and halls me onto their ship. I can't believe this is actually happening as their boat is speeding away from the ship that I was once on.

"You're joking, right? This is got to be some kind of nightmare. This can't really be happening. Someone please save me! Don't let them take me! I don't want to die!"

With each second, Japan is getting further and further away and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Red LaGooN to Lindy. Come in Lindy, do you read me?"

"Just fine Arisa. Did you acquire the target?"

"Of course we have. Have we ever failed you before?"

"Good job my lovely, Arisa."

"The trade-off will go as planned."

"Yes, just as we had planned and I promise you that everything will go smoothly."

Lindy looks at one of her subordinates after hanging up with Arisa. "Connect me to the Tokyo headquarters of The Asahi Company."

* * *

><p>"Today we were contacted by the TSAB regarding the negotiations to return the stolen data disc. That our courier was carrying on the Meramarsia. Her failure in protecting this data disk will not go unpunished. The president of the company has already issued her orders. Both the data disk and its career are to be sanctioned without hesitation."<p>

"But isn't she the president's daughter? How could the president possibly put sanctions against her own daughter? This is insane! How can we, the Board of Directors, agree to this decision?"

"It looks like we have no choice. The president has already put the sanctions in place. We do not have the authority to override this decision."

"Then we leave this in your hands Rinis, but if you fail, the whole mess will rest upon your shoulders. That is the decision the Board of Directors has made."

"Thank you, I will carry out my duties as ordered. I have received information that the data disk has not yet reached the TSAB. I will intercept them and wipe out the Pirates so there is no chance of this happening to us again."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Nanoha what do you plan on doing with the hostage? Well I'm waiting?"

"Arisa don't you get it? Will you think about it for a minute? We're only going to get twenty grand for this job! I mean twenty lousy grand and for this job! So what's wrong with us collecting a little extra? I mean the kid's got to be worth something right? I mean if we ransom her off, that's just more money in our pockets."

"Nanoha you're being too simpleminded about this."

"Do you want to die, Suzuka?"

"Not today thank you."

"So who's going to do the negotiations with Japan? You? Do you have the phone number to contact to negotiate her ransom? Do you have the bank account to have it deposited?"

"Fine then! We'll just kill her and then throw her overboard!"

She pulled her gun and aimed it right at me, the same one she had at my head before. Her index finger kept moving back and forth like she was trying to pull the trigger but for some reason she couldn't. Then I think she scared herself when she was able to get off one shot and hit next to my right ear and made me scream.

"Idiot! Don't damage my ship!" The blonde had jumped the brunette girl holding her arm up and locking her in position so she couldn't move.

"Arisa, Arisa, I get it. You can let me go now."

"I can't believe that I'm still alive."

"Let's go topside and get some fresh air. You want a cold one? Looks like you could use it."

We made our way topside and sat in front of the window. I expected Arisa to hand me a bottle of beer, but instead handed me a bottle of something I had never had before; Magners it was an Irish cider. I took a sip. It went down smooth. Next thing I know, I downed the entire bottle and asking for a second. She laughed and handed me a second one without hesitation and started drinking her own. It seems she brought up two for each of us after that scenario below deck.

"So what's going to happen to me now?"

"We'll get a hold of your company somehow and set up the ransom."

"A ransom, huh? I'll never be able to climb the company ladder at this point. This'll go on my permanent record for sure."

"We have our own priorities. The client getting the data disc will have to come first."

"There's a client, but from what I understood, it was just useless information. Nothing of importance."

"Yes, well we're just the delivery service. We've had our run-in with the law from time to time just so we can eat. But that's how we do business."

I guess this is what Stockholm syndrome feels like. It seems like she is the only one that I can trust, which is kind of scary given my situation.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Fate, Fate Testarossa."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Suzuka there's something wrong with me. I tried to kill her and I hesitated. I never do that. If I point my gun at someone, they die. It's as simple as that, so why? Why was I unable to kill her and put her out of her misery?"

"I don't know Nanoha. Maybe you see something in her that you long for in your life. I mean I have Arisa, but you don't have anyone to share your hopes and fears with. Maybe it's time to start looking for someone who can be there for you. After all, you're not getting any younger."

"One of these days Suzuka, I'm gonna make you eat your words. All of them."

The purple hair girl smiled and she turned back to her computers.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready, have you gotten in contact with the mercenary group yet, and are they on the move yet?"<p>

"Yes ma'am the mercenary group is on the way and will engage them tonight."

"Very well keep me apprised of the situation."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Arisa had jumped down onto the dock after the boat had been tied up. She looked back up at me as I was still sitting in the same place as we had our talk earlier. "Let's go Fate."

"Huh?"

The purple hair girl, whose name I had just found out was Suzuka, walked up next to me and then smiled at me. "Yes, let's get going."

"Go, go where?"

"Somewhere to get a drink of course. Don't you want to get something to drink?" Suzuka is now walking away from me as she jumps down onto the dock herself and starts following the others.

"But I thought I was a hostage to be ransomed off?"

She looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Let's go."

"Wait Suzuka! I'm coming too!" I scrambled off the deck of the boat to catch up with them.

As we were driving down the streets I could see bars and brothels as well as places to gamble on both sides of the street. Everywhere I turned, I could see men with guns, women in skimpy clothing and they all seem to fit into this atmosphere that I have found myself in. "But where on earth exactly is this place? I don't understand."

We are now inside of the bar named YELLOWFLAG. There is a woman bartender with long orange hair and a red jewel on her forehead and her skin is the color of caramel. "Why is there a pistol on every table? Is this a Western movie of some kind? Like one of them shoot-up style towns. Is this known as the bar at the end of the world?"

"Not too bad on your analogy. This place was started by the losers of the Vietnam War. They started taking in the deserters too and before we knew it, it went all to hell. Hookers, junkies, mercs, killers… Irredeemable criminals. You dislike it don't you?"

"Japanese pubs… I loved those unguarded smiles. Places like this… I'm not suited for fighting."

"I'll admit you have that kind of face."

Getting up off the barstool, Arisa starts walking over to a doorway. Over her shoulder she calls out, "Suzuka, I'm going to go make a phone call. I'll be right back."

"She's weird that one. Just keep your eyes off from her, she's mine. Don't try and figure her out. I've been trying to do that for years now with no luck." *sighs*

"You seem different from the other two. Where were you before all of this?"

"In the US playing with fire, pissing off the Mafia, the FBI, and the CIA, you name it I got them pissed at me. Then…" Nanoha stepped up next to her waving her gun with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye.

"I saved her royal ass before she could be used as a weight in a suitcase, or maybe even have some of those fashionable concrete boots. Stop this worthless storytelling. You're not old enough to be reminiscing about the past.

Here's one for you and one for me. We came all the way here for a good drink. Let's talk about something a little cooler, Miss Japanese businesswoman."

"This is?"

"Beers as good as piss, don't you think? No matter how much you drink, you don't get drunk. If you're a real drinker you would drink rum. But if… you're a wuss who can't even take a challenge from me… I won't force you of course. But I'll make you wear a pink skirt, put on red ribbons and take you to a dance party then I'll strip you naked in front of everybody."

"I hate chugging down drinks especially on an empty stomach. But…" The full glass of rum she had put in front of me, I chug down without stopping. "We're forced to drink at company socials. Ogle by our peers and superiors, so don't mock a Japanese businesswoman!"

"You… Hey bartender!" Nanoha was glaring at me mere inches from my face.

In unison we said." Bring all the Bacardi you've got!"

"Geez and I thought you didn't like to fight and Nanoha you may have met your match." Suzuka giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I see. That's not good. Go on Lindy." Arisa was rubbing her for head.

"I don't trust the Asahi Companies response Arisa. So I left out some bait and a rat took the bite. I'm talking to the little rat right now."

"So do we know who's on the move?"

"Wait a moment I'll get that information for you. Say your owner's name loudly."

"Shinginan's Wan Taikei! Wan Taikei sent an assassin to get you! He sent an assassin to Loa Napula!"

"Here that."

"Yeah. Not good, not good at all."

"Tell me the number and affiliation of those soldiers. Hurry, we're busy."

"Guys from Extra Order; a mercenary contracting agency! I don't know how many there are!"

"The E.O. Company scouts experienced war junkies."

"Just our luck."

"Good luck my friend." Lindy's subordinates aimed their guns at the rat and fired. *Bang… Bang… Bang…*

* * *

><p>Mean while out side. "Let's get started." A man with a jagged scar crossed his face and his commandos were outside the bar.<p>

Ting…Ting…Ting… The occupants of the bar looked stunned as they saw three grenades being thrown in the door.

*Bah-BOOM!*

"Ok boys. It's party time."

Machine gun fire riddles the air as bullets go flying hitting everything and everyone not caring who they were killing. As some of the patrons tried to leave they were cut down like a scythe too wheat.

"Give any runners extra assholes boys. Make sure they're only corpses left when we're done."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

The crowd that had gathered around Nanoha and me during our drinking binge had protected us from the initial explosion.

I crawled from around the front of the bar to the back where it was safer, but glass was still flying everywhere as the bullets continued to hit the bottles of booze over my head.

Nanoha was already there with a very angry bartender shouting at her. "Nanoha, if these are your friends then you deal with them."

"I don't know them." She was finishing her drink when she stopped to listen to something. "You've bulletproof the bar."

"It can handle up to a .50 caliber." The bartender seemed proud of this fact.

Arisa started sounding a roll call. "Nanoha!"

"I am alive."

"Suzuka!"

"Miraculously, I'm still alive too." As she went running past Arisa out I'm assuming was a back door.

"How about Fate?"

I couldn't keep it together anymore. I clutched my hands at the sides of my head and started to scream. "Dead! People are dead! I finally graduated from a state college and got into a good company! I actually wanted to be the president of the company some day! This isn't fair!"

Nanoha very calmly readied her guns. "Don't cry Sweetheart. You've got to enjoy life to its fullest. Or you'll end up wasting it all away."

*BOOM!*

"Nanoha! Let's show them why you're named The Two-Handed White Devil!"

I over heard someone outside say. "Check it out. I thought I heard a voice. I hate leaving witnesses or survivors."

"Ha, ha, ha. He says good things. Because I agree with him 100%."

*Bang… Bang…*

Then before I even knew what she was planning to do, Nanoha was over the top of the bar aiming her two guns at the assailants. As she was spinning over the bar, she was pulling the trigger firing. I could hear the moans and groans and grunts of the men she was hitting.

I peeked around the side of the bar to see what was happening. It was a ballet of death. Everything she pointed her guns at died. She never wasted a bullet. She would momentarily land and then be in the air once more spinning, twirling, and somersaulting. I have never seen such dramatic and beautiful display of death.

Then there was firing to my right. It was Arisa giving Nanoha cover as she made her way back over to the other side of the bar. "Go get'em Arisa!" Reloading her guns for another round of her ballet of death.

"Don't come back here you hotheaded bitch! You're such a nuisance. How many times have you destroyed my bar? How many? Huh!"

One of the assailants had jumped up on the bar which caused the bartender to spin around and shot her shotgun directly in his face.

"You owe me for all of this! Or I'll weld your asshole shut and make you a new one in your head!"

"Got it, Arisa!"

'_Nanoha is, she's…smiling_.'

"Sorry. I think at this rate, trading you is out of the question." Arisa yells at me from the doorway grabbing my attention.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, we didn't make any plans to begin with. What if we just part ways here?"

"That's not fair! I'm going to die! Take me with you!"

"Fine then, just don't pull our leg. Nanoha we're leaving!"

"Got it!" Nanoha uses one of the assailants as a shield as she continues to fire into their midst killing with pinpoint accuracy.

*Bang…Bang… Bang…*

As soon as we step out the back door, Arisa starts firing her gun at two men that were supposed to be covering the back door.

*Bang…Bang…*

The car drives up to the back door that we're going out. Suzuka screams as she opens up the passenger door. "Get in!"

I'm shoved from behind into the back seat as everyone else plows in behind me. Suzuka guns the gas and squeals the tires as we go speeding away. Nanoha leans out the window with something in her hand and tosses it to those that were trying to shoot at us.

"Here you go, you war junkies!"

*Boom!*

"Arisa, Arf was so pissed she looked like a steaming pot. Unless we pay her back, she's going to weld our assholes."

"Scary… makes me want to cry."

"What the hell is this? Is this a movie?"

"Don't be stupid, Sweetheart. This is a lot more entertaining than Hollywood could ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Captain, 16 dead, 8 wounded. I'm sorry sir. We thought they were punks and underestimated them."

"Shutorm, they're not punks. They're somebody we can go after. All we had to shoot at were old men and brats in Liberia. Too slow and no fight left in them. He… he… he. But these guys are full of fight. I've been waiting for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Back on board the ship, we were speeding away from the docks and the port and those that were chasing us. I was sitting on the floor trying to collect myself from everything that has happened today.

"If we stay at this speed we'll be at the Balawan port by daybreak. We'll meet Lindy there. So Fate, Suzuka is getting in touch with your company."

"You can pull it off if you try, eh?" I could hear Nanoha in the other room.

"If negotiations don't go well, we're going to have to leave you around Malaya. Sorry. There are bandits all around but you shouldn't die immediately. Okay?"

"What?" I stand up in anger and clench my fists. "You bring me this far and you're going to let me die? What is this? After dragging me all over the place, at least take me somewhere safe!"

Nanoha was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her ample chest with a smug smile on her face. "Don't get so excited. First you cry, then you want to use us like a taxi?" Moving across the room she pulls her gun.

"All right then." As she points her gun to my head once again. "I can show you what color your brain is so don't push me."

"Wait, please." I was actually afraid that this time she really was going to kill me. The look in her eyes, it was almost the same as inside the bar.

"We are connected. We're using an Assault Dial so it's secure." Suzuka shoots from the back room.

"Here Fate, it's your boss, Mr. Nakamura." Arisa hands me an ear piece.

"Department chief! It's Testarossa, I am very sorry. About the data disc…"

"Don't worry about that anymore. That data disc no longer exists."

"I don't think I understand Sir."

"Because of the situation, I'll tell you the truth. Don't tell anyone else. It's hard to explain, but we were hired to help develop nuclear capabilities for a certain country. The data disk contained those plans. It is troublesome…

Nukes in this day and age. And war…

Eventually I will be at the top and do something about this, but this cannot be made public. Testarossa, for the sake of 50,000 employees of Asahi Company, disappear into the East China Sea. You'll be promoted to chief and we won't treat you badly. And the president and everyone under her will be at your funeral. The professional ruffians should almost be there by now."

Between the booze and what my chief had just told me, I felt sick very, very sick. I ran the top deck hoping that fresh air would help my queasy stomach, but nothing seemed to be helping. If anything, it was getting more and more tied into knots as I was thinking about what was going to happen to me.

My chief suggested that I die the honorable way to help preserve a company that I put my heart and soul into. Not only that, but my mother was the president. How could she do this to me? Does she even know? I know we've been estranged over the years, but I didn't think she would want to go this far as to have me killed because of one screw-up that wasn't even my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What's my equipment?"

"Fully equipped, Captain. Rockets and machine guns. The more you shoot the more the invoice will be."

"The Japanese are very generous. Let's go!"

Alarms sound as the doors on top of the ship open up and the chopper rises into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Fates POV<strong>

I couldn't contain what was in my stomach any longer and ran for the side of the ship. Nanoha was standing there watching me as I emptied my stomach into the ocean wishing I were anywhere but there and wishing I had never taken this assignment that was going to kill me.

"You were ditched pretty easily. I sympathize though. And the ransom bonuses are all gone. Dammit! But is that enough to make you sick?"

"Is that all you can think about is money? They want to kill me. Can't you just leave me alone and let me have some peace before I die." Tears were streaming down my face. My sanity has been pushed to its limits. Will I break or will this make me stronger before I die.

"Nanoha, are you on deck?" I heard Suzuka call up from down below.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's something coming straight at us over the ocean, but it's not a boat, it's too fast. At 3 hours and 5 minutes. Can you see anything?"

We both looked to the side of the ship towards the sun. As we squinted to see if we could see better, we both saw the silhouette of an airship. The closer it got, Nanoha screams back down below.

"It's a low altitude assault gunship!"

It went zooming overhead probably 500 feet above our heads. They were probably trying to scare us. I know they were doing a damn good job with me. I was starting to get so fed up with everything that has been going on between the crew of this ship, my company, and now these assailants that are trying to kill me I am just so ready to be over this.

"God dammit!" I could hear Arisa screaming from the cockpit, as she hit the throttle at full speed. "An assault helicopter, we're dead meat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"You see them?"

"I don't need to see them, I can smell them."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

** "**Damn them. Using that to kill me."

"Fate! Hold this!"

Nanoha had thrown an assault rifle at me. I just barely caught it and startled at what I had actually caught, I almost dropped it. "A gun? Don't make me hold this!"

"It won't be more than a comfort, though."

"He's coming. He's on our ass."

"Not good, not good. This isn't good."

The airship opened fire on us spraying a shower of bullets on either side of the ship. I hit the deck and rolled underneath something for cover.

"They're shooting."

"I know it's not good, Arisa." As Nanoha aimed a huge cannon gun to try and hit the attack ship.

"Hit it! Shoot it down!" Fate screamed.

"Shut up! You try it, Sweetheart. Hey Fate, by the way, you're hiding under the torpedo launcher. Don't get blown up."

*Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…*

"Fate you bitch!"

"I'm done with you crazy bitches." As I'm trying to put on a life-vest "I'm getting off of this boat." My sanity has finally started to crack. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I had to get away. I had to be anywhere, but here.

Nanoha jumped on top of me and grabbed the front of my shirt and looked like she was about to deck me.

"You impotent son of a bitch! You're gonna to run away?"

"Why do I need to suffer like this?"

Another shower of bullets came streaming down on us. This time just missing us by mere inches. I scream in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"All right, we're just gonna watch from up high."

"But Captain, we can turn them into mincemeat now."

"You don't get it; from head to toe they're in my trap. Don't you want to laugh at them while they cry, howl, and piss themselves?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Dammit!" I pounded my fist into the floor after I had rolled over onto my stomach. "You do and say what ever you want to me! Everyone, even the Department chief…" I pushed myself up off from the deck pushing Nanoha off me. I grabbed the semi automatic rifle that Nanoha had thrown to me earlier. "But why do I need to suffer?" With all of my anger, all of my frustration and all of my strength, I threw that semi automatic rifle into the air towards the gunship.

I felt so helpless standing there on the deck, on the ship knowing there was nothing I could do. I was truly at this point at the mercy of those on the assault helicopter that continued to toy with us.

_**To be continued**_**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: That was my take on the first episode. Now I present to you a question. I will be posting a poll on my profile for this question. Do I continue with this storyline or not? Is this something that you my readers are going to want to see continued?

If the answer is Yes, then this will be updated approximately once a month or as soon as I can. If the answer is No then, I will drop this particular mimic story and go on to the next one. I will leave this poll up through two episodes. That means you will have two chapters to decide if it stays or goes.

I have actually put in a lot of work on this that is why I need to know if you want me to continue or not. Please review as well as tell me your answer in my poll as to where I am going with this story.

Poll is closed; view the poll on my profile.

Thank you for your time.

**In Love & Light,**

**Zona Rose ~***


	2. Episode 2 Mangrove Heaven

**Authors Notes:** This is Episode 2 of a 12 Episode story. I was going to do a second poll to see if you wanted this mimic of Black Lagoon to continue, but the first poll says it all as it was a resounding **YES**, so on that note this mimic of Black Lagoon will continue. It will be updated approximately once a month, sometime around the 20th of each month.

If you have not seen Black Lagoon, I suggest that you do watch it, as I do not go into the background details. This will at least give you a visual of what is going on as you read the story.

This has been Beta Read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money off from Black Lagoon or the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I just like borrowing them and putting them in my world.

The cast from MGLN will be majorly Out Of Character (OOC) as they have taken on the personalities of the cast from Black Lagoon. Also this is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story. If you don't like it then you can stop reading and thank you for your time.

**Warning:** Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Content will be in this series.

* * *

><p><strong>Casting<strong>:

Rock as Fate Testarossa

Revy as Nanoha Takamachi (The Two-Handed White Devil)

Dutch as Arisa Bannings

Benny as Suzuka Tsukimura

Owner and Barkeep of the Yellow Flag Bao as Arf

Hotel Moscow as TSAB- Balalaika as Lindy Harlaown with her is Chrono Harlaown, Amy Limietta, and Yuuno Scrya.

Triad as Yakuza- as Hayate Yagami with her is Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira.

Nuns with guns- as Carim Gracia with her is Schach,

President of Asahi Company as Precia Testarossa with her is Rinis.

* * *

><p>Now I present to you my version of Black Lagoon enjoy.<p>

ZR~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>{A Mimic Series}<strong>_

_**Red LaGooN**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Episode 2 Mangrove Heaven**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

In a Tokyo high-rise office.

"It should be daybreak there soon." Mr. Nakamura looked worried.

"The sea at daybreak. Appreciating that is something a worthless student would do." Rinis was looking out her office window at both the city and the sky.

"Yes."

"But, it is a disgusting winter sky. Right now, Testarossa is in the Sea of Heaven." Pauses as if she was thinking about something. "Would you prepare two plane tickets?"

"Yes ma'am. A business trip, ma'am?"

"Let us go there as well, to Sea of Heaven."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Why do I need to suffer like this?" With all of my anger, all of my frustration, and all of my strength, I threw that semi automatic rifle into the air towards the gunship.

"Fate, you bitch!" Grabbing my shirt front and pulling our faces within inches of each other. "How much do you think a gun costs?"

"They came here to kill me."

"Huh." As she releases me, she has a confused look on her face.

"Why is the Department chief causing me to go through this?"

"You have something mixed up. They want to destroy the data disk, right? Your life is just—."

"My life is just an accessory to that." I start kicking a metal cylinder. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"You do realize there's a torpedo in their right?" Nanoha says with sarcasm.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Doesn't this seem weird to you, Suzuka?"

"Yeah, something's weird all right, Arisa. They're not shooting at all now. They should be able to make us into Swiss cheese by now."

"I agree. Something strange is going on here."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Nanoha sticks her head in and then walks up to Arisa's chair "Arisa! What's going on? Where'd they go?"

"Suzuka girl, what's their 20."

"They're 5,000 meters behind us and they're keeping that distance. Just what are they after? Something…"

Looking at the nautical maps, Arisa realizes that they're being herded like cattle. "Dammit. Suzuka the water way!"

"Yeah, the water way." Suzuka sounded dismayed.

"The path from here to Balawan is filled with rocks and mangroves. If we keep going, it's just going to get tighter. In the end we won't even be able to take evasive maneuvers."

Nanoha leans over Arisa's chair and suggests "So let's bolt. Instead of being herded like cattle."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Arisa kicked up the throttle and maneuvered us in a roundabout so we did a 180 and headed back the way we had come. Out of nowhere, the water in front of us exploded, which she did some evasive maneuvers and went to the right, but that water exploded in front of us also as bullets showered the ocean front of us so she had no choice to go back in the direction we were being herded to.

"Don't say that I suck at this. Well I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" Arisa sounded disappointed in herself.

"I wouldn't say it anyways. You're one of the best damn boat pilots I've ever known." Nanoha sighs in frustration.

"I had no choice but to evade to the right."

"I know. I know Arisa, it's Okay. It couldn't be helped." Nanoha pinches the bridge of her nose almost like she's getting a headache.

We continue moving forward as we had no choice. I slowly noticed that as we continued on, it looks like we had entered some kind of channel, maybe even a river.

"Did we drive into the mouth of the river? Isn't this a river? Will we run out of places to run if we keep going?" I started to feel panic thinking that we were going to get trapped.

From her position on the floor, Nanoha replies with irritation. "We know that."

Looking out the front window, I'm trying not to panic, but I'm not succeeding. I can feel it welling up within me. "We've been completely trapped."

Over the intercom, I could hear Suzuka say, "The enemy got behind us again. He's looking down on us from 5,000 meters back, again."

As we came around the bend of the river Nanoha spots a sunken ship. "Look at that; a sunken ship. Fucking inauspicious."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"This is fine. We'll stay here. Go on, go on. Show me your asses and go on. But, you guys will come back to me. And then you'll have to face me. Hurry up and come back! Let's end this."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Looking at her instruments and equipment Suzuka reports, "Arisa, they've stopped by the sunken ship. They're not chasing us anymore."

"So there's no point in giving chase is there. That's what it means."

"Dammit." The anger and panic start mixing together, then slowly turned into helplessness and desperation.

We kept moving as the river got narrower and narrower until finally we came to a waterfall and could go no further.

"A dead-end." I said in surprise.

"Seems like it." Arisa responded with disappointment.

"Dammit!" My panic and desperation started to take hold and I am unable to keep it back anymore.

So Arisa stopped the boat and shut the engines down. So we could think and contemplate on what we're going to do next.

If it wasn't for the terrible situation that we were in, I would've admired the beauty that was around us. From the mangroves and rocks, to the beautiful waterfall that had trapped us.

I look around at those that are around me. We all know that soon there's a good chance we'll all be dead and their faces show their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hey, Mayer."

"Yes?"

"Don't you get excited when you wonder how they'll react to this crisis? They don't have a chance. They'll become a beehive before our superior weaponry."

"That's why I can't wait to see how they'll react. If they're boring and won't even try, then will just torture them to death."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"There's no road ahead of us. We'll have to turn around and go back. But, he'll be waiting for us. My gut tells me they set this ring. They want to finish this face to face. So, who's going to ring the gong?" Looking over her shoulder at Nanoha.

"Tch." Shrugs her shoulders.

"Sometimes you'll find them around. Ancient bastards who think they're gunmen."

"Wait a sec! So the only choice left is to die?" My panic fully takes over. I can't stop the rising tide that is washing through me.

Nanoha yawns at this boring conversation.

"Will you calm down? Calm down now, Fate."

"Let's call the police. That's better than di—"

*Slap!*

Arisa slaps me into the other wall. I crumble to the floor favoring my cheek and spitting out blood from my split lip.

"You're helpless. Calm down. Nothing's going to get solved if you panic. If you want to survive use your head. Your head!" She points to her head trying to get her point across.

Nanoha walks up to Arisa and suggests. "Arisa, how about waiting for them to run out of fuel?"

"The bastards are from E.O. They'll come to finish us before that happens."

"Dammit." I say in frustration. "Why did it end up like this?"

"How's the damage to the ship?" Nanoha asks Arisa.

"Nothing much so far. I'm just worried about that." Arisa looks out the side window towards one of the torpedo launchers. "If even one round hits the torpedo, we'll fly to the moon."

"Hey, hey. It's your own fault for keeping it on the ship, you dumbass." Nanoha says in frustration.

"I thought I might have been able to use it for something."

Suzuka says standing in the doorway. "It's a waste, but let's just throw it overboard."

"I guess we don't have a choice. What a waste." Reaching for the levers to fire the torpedoes.

"Wait. Arisa, listen to me." I felt like insanity had finally started to settle in on me. Things were starting to fall into place and a plan was starting to formulate.

"Just stay asleep, Fate."

"I understand something now that I've thought about it. Hear me out."

"If you bother my thought process, I'm gonna let Nanoha nail you again."

"Then let's have a shoot-out, face to face."

"Are you an idiot? A shoot-out? At most we have an anti-tank rifle. They have rockets!"

Nanoha decided to put her two cents worth in. "It looks like that chopper has heat-seeking missiles too."

"Ah!" Putting her head in her hand. "Dammit. We're not even close."

"You think so?" I smiled as the realization of my plan falls into place. "We've got something."

"Nanoha, what did you give her to drink?"

"It wasn't me. It was you remember?"

"It's a head on a game of chicken, right? This ship's speed and armaments, that sunken ship… they're all here."

"What… are you thinking?"

"What you guys were just talking about. Let's fly them to the moon."

"…"

"…"

"Impossible. There's no way we can do it."

Suzuka looks thoughtful. "By all accounts, this ship is made to accelerate quickly. At full speed, we're only in the water this much." She holds her fingers up and measures out about 3 inches and then shrinks it to 1 inch.

"Arisa, we don't have anything else. I'm in."

Popping open another bottle of Magners to steady her nerves. "The plan won't work unless they run in front of us." Popping open another bottle, she hands it to me. "Do you have any guarantees, Fate?"

After taking a swig, I say, "They're having a blast chasing us around. Despite having a completed advantage. What reason would they have to restart the whole fight? You said it yourself. He's the type to imagine himself as a gunmen. If we start a chicken race, he'll face us. I don't have any guarantees. From this point on, it's up to you as Captain."

Tapping her finger on the console, she is deep in thought. "We sure picked up one crazy son of a bitch. You've got to be insane… But this is exciting and being exciting is an important thing, Fate." Grinning from ear to ear. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"The radar, Captain! They've started moving."

"Let's take their challenge."

The assault chopper moves into position to take the challenge head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Fate… Do you know what you're doing?"

"If they fire a rocket, fire the signal flare away from the ship."

"Correct!... I see our dumb ass…. Nanoha! It's a chicken race! Make them play!"

Priming the anti-tank gun she takes aim and starts firing.

*Bang… Bang… Bang.*

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

*Ping… Whoosh… Ting.*

"They're shooting!"

"Of course they did! Exciting! I accept!"

Starting to engage, he fires his missiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Fate! It's coming!" Nanoha screams. "Use the flare gun!"

I fired the flare gun to the left of the ship.

*Bang... Whoosh… Crackle.*

The missiles detecting the heat source turned and head straight for it, exploding on impact.

"We did it."

Suzuka talking into the earpieces keep them apprised of what's going on, on her radar. "We are on Alpine course. Both of you get in the cabin!"

Arisa hitting the accelerator to full throttle, heads straight for the sunken ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"They plan on using the sunken ship as a shield. Unless. Mayer."

"Sir."

"When we cross paths, we'll get them in one shot. We're going to end this dual. I'm gonna fuck you baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"300 feet left… 150…100…"

Arisa uses the sunken ship to catapult them up into the sky. Aiming for the assault chopper.

"Firing # 1! Firing # 2!"

The torpedoes come exploding out of their tubes and head straight for the assault chopper. As the ship starts its descent towards the water, the torpedoes hit the cockpit of the assault chopper.

After we landed in the water, everything went flying around the inside of the ship. Arisa went flying forward and hit her head on the glass in front of her, while I put my hand up and gave the assault chopper The Bird (middle finger).

Screaming I say, "I fucked you!"

The assault chopper goes careening out of control and crashes into the ground exploding.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Mm. Ah. My head's not torn off. My sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter." Arisa says in wonderment.

"Lordy, Lord fucking Christ. I'm never doing this again." Nanoha said from a very uncomfortable and strange position.

"Suzuka? You okay?"

"I'm alive somehow. But the instruments and equipment are all messed up. We need to fix them up. We're—"

"Hey! How about Fate?"

"She's out cold over there; I think she hit her head. Right before we hit, she howled. Like a line by William Holden out of The Wild Bunch. It was funny as hell."

"And she looks so comfortable sprawled out like that." Arisa smiles with pride.

"Tch. Ah. No kidding." Nanoha looks at Fate's smiling face with fondness.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

When that moment passed, the excitement from the adrenaline faded away. My boiling blood had gone back to normal.

Lifting the damp cloth off of my eyes and forehead, I look around my surroundings with wonder. '_Where am I? And what am I doing here?'_

Looking towards the front of the ship, I can see Arisa and Nanoha looking out the front broken window and it all came back to me.

* * *

><p>A woman with teal colored hair holds out her hand to Arisa. "Good job." Arisa places the disc in the woman's hand. "Smart business is lovely, Arisa. But you look terrible."<p>

"It's like we're going to a Soho social. Leave us alone, Lindy."

Turning away from us, she addresses the representative from my company. "Then, Ms. Rinis. We at TSAB have a code of honor."

"Oh?"

"We followed through in our own way. There shouldn't be any grudges." The teal haired woman that Arisa had called Lindy earlier handed the disc over.

"The world is full of things that cannot be helped." Rinis said with disappointment in her voice.

"Now it is your turn to follow through in your own way. We'll cover the details at the hotel."

"Understood." Looking over at me. "Good job Testarossa. Now let's go." As she gets into the back of the car.

My Department chief looks over at me waiting for me to walk over to them and get into the car. I just stand there looking at them both in disbelief.

"Testarossa? What are you doing? Come on."

Walking towards the car at a brisk pace, I stopped about 5 feet away from the car. "Department chief, don't you remember?" Taking off my woman's business tie. "I'm already dead. You told me so. My name is… My name is Fate, not Testarossa."

The representative in the car looks at me out of the corner of her eyes. "I see. As you wish. Let's go, Nakamura."

"Yes ma'am." Closing the back door, he gets into the front seat.

After they drive away, another car pulls up next to me. The passenger in the front seat looks at me, smiles and says. "Fate? I apologize for making you stay with those idiots. But, it'd be a waste to keep such a tough girl as a Japanese businesswoman. Come to us if you ever need help. Take care." Pulling away, they followed my ex-company's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Testarossa…" As the Department chief looks back.

"She is no longer an employee. A manager should no longer care."

"But, why so suddenly?"

"It doesn't matter. She's safer this way. Here, her mother can't touch her."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

After watching the cars pull away, I could feel my fate sealing. What would become of me now? I didn't have an answer to that question. All I knew was that there were three people, which might be able to give me that answer. So I walk over towards them.

"So, Fate… what will you do now?" Arisa asks.

"I'm not a hostage anymore. I've got nowhere to go."

Nanoha looks over at Arisa. "I know a place that could use a sailor. Are you interested? They're a delivery company."

"And brush against the law from time to time, right?" I smiled as I repeated what Arisa had told me just days ago.

"Tch. Ah."

I walked towards the three of them and begin my new life. Thinking to myself that I must be crazy to stay with them, or maybe it's the sanest thing I've ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A ships horn blows impatiently, at the small ship that is weaving back and forth in front of it. "What's wrong?" Asks the Capt.

"There's a boat that's blocking our way. We're blowing our horn, but it's not moving."

"What is it?" The Capt. put the binoculars to his eyes to see the small ship in front of them.

* * *

><p>Back at Asahi Industry, Tokyo. "Well, letting that little bit leak couldn't have been helped. We were prepared for that much. Job well done, Rinis."<p>

"Thank you very much. I am just sorry that we lost a valuable employee during all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I could hear in the cab of the ship that Arisa was listening to her relaxation music, which I would call classical music. Lifting the blow horn up to my mouth I say.

I put the blow horn up to my mouth and begin to speak. "Testing, testing. Good morning everyone aboard St. Joan."

"Why don't you wear the aloha shirt I got for you at the market?" Nanoha remarks with irritation.

"Because we're on the job."

"Tch!"

This has become my job now. "Everyone on the St. Joan, I apologize for the sudden request but… Please stop your ship."

I could see the ship getting closer and closer and then it blew its horn one longtime at us. This irritated and pissed off Nanoha. "My personal opinion is that-."

A metallic noise next to me made me look over and Nanoha was getting ready with a rocket launcher. "Complying with a request as quickly as possible would be the best course of action!"

Through my ear piece, I could hear the conversation between Suzuka and Arisa. "Arisa, the St. Joan has opened up communications. We made contact."

"And what did they say?"

"Unless we get out of their way, they will force their way through."

"It can't be helped. Okay Suzuka. Nanoha make them listen."

"I couldn't wait." Nanoha smiles with glee.

"The time for being ladies is over."

"Right on." Nanoha takes aim with a grin on her face.

I scream into the blow born. "Everyone, please duck and cover!"

These moments make my prehistoric blood awaken. As I glance over at the rocket launcher that Nanoha is pointing at the front of the large ship. As I watch her fire the rocket and see it explode and destroy part of the front of the ship, I sometimes wonder what it is that I truly gotten myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What was that?" Asks the Capt. in panic.

"They have a rocket launcher!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Give it here!" Nanoha grabbed the blow horn from me.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Listen up limp-dicks! My rockets are faster than electronic signals! If you don't want to end up as a blood-filled ghost ship, then stop you shit-heads!"

I could hear Arisa in my ear piece. "Suzuka girl, report to the Lun-i Pan that we've taken the St. Joan and they need to come and get it before anyone starts a raucous."

"Roger that."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile back in Japan. "I'm home. Ohh, John. Good boy." Petting and making of her dog, she sees her son walking by she calls out to him. "Takanori, how's it going?"

He was on his way upstairs and stops. "Hm."

"Your studies for college acceptance."

"Not very well, sorry mother." Walking into the dining room and heading for her chair in the living room.

"Are you home today, Rinis?"

"Mm."

"About your daughter. She's been getting home late recently. She's only 18. Will you say something to her?"

"Isn't that your job being a housewife?" Sitting down in her usual chair, she picks up the newspaper and turns to the stock page. "Stocks."

"Mother? What color was the sea when you went to the south on your business trip?"

"Color of the sea? I don't know. Mother was busy with work."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

No one may believe me but, I became a pirate in the South Seas. That huge ship was today's prey, as I stared at the white flag of surrender.

"Let's get back to port before lunch. The China bowl at Tao Han… sells out fast." As Nanoha heads inside the ship, she starts to walk past me, but she stops and turns and does the unexpected.

The next thing I know, she has pushed me up against the side of the ship, her lips were crushing mine in a brutal kiss, while her hand grabs my breast squeezing and massaging; it was almost painful. Before I could even respond or struggle it was over. Nanoha continued moving into the ship as if nothing had happened.

My hand gently went to my lips as they still tingled. Not to mention that my breast actually aches from the rough treatment. '_What are these sensations? What are these feelings? Why do I crave more of what she just did?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode Ring-Ding Ship Chase<strong>

"We are being targeted by pirates? Arisa what's the background on our client?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Well here is the end of Episode 2. I hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you. Look for Episode 3 next month.

I will be working on Lightning Fingers Chapter 9 right after I post this, and I'll try get that out to you guys as soon as it's done.

Please review let me know what you think; again this is a mimic of Black Lagoon. I would like to know what you all think of this new series.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*


	3. Episode 3 RingDing Ship Chase

**A/N: **Hello everyone here is the long awaited episode 3 of Red LaGooN. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out to everyone; my life's been an up-and-down roller coaster the past few months. I am trying not to let my grandmother's passing distract me too much in my writing as that is not what she would have wanted for me. So I sat down and decided that after I got chapter 9 of Lightning Fingers out that I would work on this chapter/episode as this story is a few episodes behind. I will be working on episode 4 and 5 and I hope to have them out to you all in short order.

Also my first Beta Reader Taka Ryo's Birthday is on Aug. 23rd so this is a little surprise birthday present for her. Happy Birthday TR! (Sorry I don't know how to say Happy Birthday in French. Gomen.) ^_^

If you have not seen Black Lagoon I do suggest that you watch the episode first then read my chapters/episodes as I do not embellish the background activities and also this way you don't end up kind of lost. This suggestion is not absolutely necessary, but I do suggest that you do watch the anime if you have not already seen it.

_**Warning! Strong Language, and Violence. Warning!**__** This is not a Crossover.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make a profit from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Black Lagoon. I am only borrowing the story and the characters. The only thing of this that I own is my embellishments.

**The cast from MGLN will be majorly **_**Out Of Character**_** (OOC) as they have taken on the personalities of the cast from Black Lagoon. Also this is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl type of story. If you don't like it then you can stop reading and thank you for your time.**

**Casting**:

Rock as Fate Testarossa

Revy as Nanoha Takamachi (The Two-Handed White Devil)

Dutch as Arisa Bannings

Benny as Suzuka Tsukimura

Owner and Barkeep of the YELLOWFLAG Bao as Arf

Hotel Moscow as TSAB- Balalaika as Lindy Harlaown with her is Chrono Harlaown, Amy Limietta, and Yuuno Scrya.

Triad as Yakuza- as Hayate Yagami with her is Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira.

Nuns with guns- as Carim Gracia with her is Schach,

President of Asahi Company as Precia Testarossa with her is Rinis.

**...~*~...**

'_Fate's Thoughts'_

**...~*~...**_  
><em>

Now I present to you my version of Black Lagoon enjoy the read.

_**ZR**_**~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>{A Mimic Series}<strong>_

_**Red LaGooN**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Episode 3 **_**Ring-Ding Ship Chase**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

'_At the entrance to the gulf, a Buddha statue that is supposed to bring peace to the world stands in ruin. Beyond that lies the port of immorality, Roanapra. From the overland entrance to town, there's always a noose, hanging for some unknown person. Beyond that lies the city of pleasure, Roanapra. At one time I was a businesswoman in Tokyo, now I'm a pirate here.'_

A bird in a cage squawks. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You bastard! You bastard! I'll kill you! Cheating bastard! Die you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

As I walked down the sidewalk, the voice of the bird fades into the distance. I come up to a building that is two levels, the bottom level is storefronts and the top level is both our office and our place of living.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Nanoha, I'm going out for a bit." As Arisa heads to the door.

"Got it, be careful Arisa."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Carrying my bag of groceries up the stairwell, I see Arisa walking towards me. She had her usual grumpy face on.

"Going out?"

"Yeah, for a while." Arisa reaches her hand into my bag and grabs some fruit off the top.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I hear her scream. "What the hell is this?"

When I walked in, Nanoha is lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"Nanoha."

"Hmm."

"Where is Arisa going?"

"Who knows? It doesn't matter what Arisa does when she's off." With a slightly disgusted look on her face she puts down her magazine. Once her hand is free, I toss her one of the fruits inside the bag.

"I was just curious."

"Curious types don't get popular." Nanoha took a big bite of the fruit and her face contorted. She suddenly sat up and spit the fruit out of her mouth screaming at me. "What the hell is this? I don't know how much you paid for this, but its worth less than nothing. You got burned."

I collapsed with exhaustion into a chair across from Nanoha. All energy was sapped out of my body as I'm not used to this extreme heat. "I guess so. So, the situation downtown in this place is the same too."

"Yeah, international villains run around here locking horns." Nanoha sits up and leans heavily on the back of the couch draping her arms over the top. She looks as exhausted as I feel. "They all trick one another, from the top to the bottom." She slides back down and sprawls out on the couch. "You're not qualified to live if all you can trust are your eyes. But that's great while you're still alive."

"I'll take that to heart." As I slowly close my eyes.

'_I may still be too soft. They're so protective of their own independence that I still don't know about their pasts. But I don't care. That's how I feel. At least that's what I keep telling myself over and over again. But the young woman named Nanoha; I wonder what in this world has caused her to be so cold, even to her closest friends if they even count as friends.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

At a payphone far away from the office, Arisa makes a phone call. "Hello, it's me. You doing okay?" Arisa listens to the reply. "Yeah, thanks. International number 100 13. Yeah send $120,000 under 'Flyer's Company'. Yeah that's right."

The car drives up beeping its horn. "Hey, Arisa."

"I'll talk to you later." She then hangs up the phone. "Geez."

"Nice weather, huh? How are you guys doing?"

"Not bad, Mr. Chin." She leans up against the side of the car putting her arm on the roof. "We're pulling through somehow."

"That's great by the way. How long are you going to work with that two-faced bitch?"

Leaning down so she was face-to-face. "I don't know, Mr. Chin. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that crazy TSAB woman. Ever since she got here, the markets have been down. Chrono's taken all the hotel rights and the heroin routes. Not even a shred of honor among them. And if they get the sea routes on top of that, we're dried out from head to ass."

Arisa sighs.

"Got it? What I mean is: pull out, quickly."

"Let me give you some advice, Mr. Chin. Even villains have sense. When you're ships jump to the NPA, we did it. It wasn't even close to a 'no problem' situation, but who pulled out then?"

"Don't fuck with me, Arisa. Don't bring up the past like some old hag."

"I don't know much. But, at the very least, Lindy has more honor than you do. We'll ship our goods at our rate, we're done talking."

"You'll regret this, Arisa."

"You don't get second chances with us. Use your head to survive, Mr. Chin."

Arisa walks away from Mr. Chin with a wave over her shoulder. As she gets closer to the office, she sees some girls of the night eating some lunch.

"Hey Arisa. Why don't you drop some money on to us from time to time?"

"I know what's inside your bottles. I shipped them, after all."

"What a bitch."

Arisa walks by a restaurant and the mob boss is eating his lunch. "Is it true that that torpedo boat was bought by some country bumpkin TSAB?"

"Yes sir it's true. But it seems that they'll take jobs from pretty much anyone."

Arisa mutters to herself as she overheard the conversation. "This city sure has fallen."

Another car beeps its horn and stops in front of Arisa; Suzuka is at the wheel and gives Arisa the thumbs-up.

"Arisa I got it." Smiling with excitement she reaches back to grab hold of a box. "The new computer board is here. This is the pure, unadulterated, real deal."

"Pure is a funny word to use in this city."

Suzuka giggles.

"Just get it ready and on board the boat, Suzuka girl."

"Sure thing." Suzuka drives away towards the docks where the boat is kept.

Arisa continues walking shaking her head in wonderment. "Geez. Our crew's so damned simpleminded."

"Hey Arisa." A merchant calls out to her as she's walking by.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I was enjoying my afternoon siesta when all of a sudden Nanoha kicks the chair that I'm in and almost knocks me over.

"Wake up, sailor! We've got a job!"

Sleepily, I stand up and try and comprehend what she's saying. "Oh, okay a job?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Suzuka started up the car and revved up the engine. Arisa was standing by the car with the door open looking over at Nanoha.

"Where's Fate?"

Getting ready to get into the car she complains. "I told her to wash her face, but she's taking her sweet time."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I come running up to the car. "Sorry I kept you waiting!"

The moment I'm in the back seat, Suzuka hits the gas and the tires squealed. I'm instantly thrown back into the seat and the door closes with the motion of the vehicle.

After a few minutes Suzuka looks at Arisa out of the corner of her eye while adjusting something on the dashboard. "What is it today?"

"An adventure. It was Donnie Yen's influence."

Nanoha looks out the window. "Tch."

I looked up at Arisa in the front seat. "Donnie Yen?"

Arisa nodded her head yes. "He gives us jobs from time to time." Looking over her shoulder towards Nanoha. "We are receiving a package from the Vietnamese military at Phu Quos Island. And since our schedule is open… They say labor is to be respected."

Nanoha hits me upside the head, her face still looks irritated. "What are we going to do with all of these pathetic jobs, Arisa? No wonder we can't get her out of these fucking white-collar suits."

"Stop that already Nanoha. I've already told you these are my work clothes. Besides I like wearing these."

Nanoha gives me an evil look like she's ready to blow my head off again if I'm not careful.

"I remember now. What did you do with that aloha shirt I got you at the market?"

"That ugly aloha shirt? I thought that was some kind of punishment." I protest.

Nanoha gets into my face. "You saying I don't have taste?"

"Nanoha, stop that will you!" I'm trying to get Nanoha out of my face.

Suzuka cuts the corner to the right extremely sharp throwing Nanoha on top of me. Her right hand ends up on my left breast and our eyes are locked.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

In a Chinese restaurant somewhere in the city of pleasure and immorality.

"Got it." Mr. Chin hangs up from one conversation and dials another number. "Looks like they fell for the trap. It's do or die from this point on, Mr. Luak." Laughing at what the other man was saying. "I know you've been down on your luck lately. You fucked up the last hunt and got chased around by a battleship. Huh? You take care of this, and you get all of the tolls between here and Kalimantan. Yeah, yeah, that's right think about that."

Hanging up, Mr. Chin slams the phone down on the table with an evil and sadistic look on his face. "I told you, Arisa. You'll regret this. No one fucks with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

'_We headed out of the safe harbor that we were in and out in open waters. Out here the air was fresh, the skies were mostly clear with white clouds, the water was clear you could see almost down to the bottom. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with the job that we were about to do.'_

"This… like this…then this… and then. Like this." The rope I have been trying to tie a knot in fell apart instead of holding like it was supposed to. "Hey. That's odd."

Nanoha was watching me intently and getting more and more frustrated as she watched me. "You're desperately clumsy, or aren't you trying?"

With shame, I look at Nanoha out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry."

"You're not cut out for this. Like this. A monkey could do this."

Nanoha ties the knot I've been trying to tie since we set off. "Don't be so hard on me. I never did this at work."

Nanoha looks at me with sad eyes. "Fate, what did you do at work?"

Leaning back on my hands and crossing my legs Meditation style in my skirt, I looked up at the sky. I didn't realize I was giving Nanoha an eye full. "I was in the raw materials research department. So I went on business trips, wrote reports… made phone calls, but I think being a subordinate was my real job. At night I had to deal with my superiors drinking and ogling me. I almost got raped once when they were drunk."

Nanoha was silent for quite a while so I glanced down at her. She seemed to be staring at the deck when I suddenly realized she was actually looking at my crotch. I quickly closed my legs and then wrapped my arms around them and that seemed to wake her up a bit, but not before I saw a small blush painting her cheeks.

"That's fucked up, Fate. What a disgusting story, putting up with all that crap. Are you a masochist or something?"

"Putting up with it is part of the job. No one wants to be jobless do they and everyone survives like that."

"Pathetic."

"Nanoha, what did you do before coming here?"

"What I did hasn't changed from then to now."

"So you were going wild at the River, swinging around a Cutlass, as a kid?" Remembering what Nanoha looked like back in the mangroves when she first met the crew of the Red LaGooN.

"It's true. I stole, I killed and I did all sorts of bad things." Nanoha had this haunted look in her eyes, but there were things in her past that even she couldn't deal with. "It was beyond fucked up." She said in a whispered and sad tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Suzuka was keeping an eye on the radar when she noticed some blips that shouldn't be there. "Arisa, we've got several ships 76 (1) to our 20."

**…~*~…**

Mr. Chin smiles with confidence that his planned trap will work. "You better pray Arisa, so you know which heaven you're going to." He laughs like a crazed hyena.

**…~*~…**

"There shouldn't be any merchants around Suzuka, its Pirates Bay. Can you find out what they are?"

"By the looks on the radar, they're small and fast. It's either cops looking for pirates or… Arisa, it's a 33! This is a Red Alert!"

"Passing right by yellow, straight to a red lamp. Geez."

"They're coming in at 28 knots." Arisa hits the throttle to try and get ahead to outmaneuver the incoming ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

On deck Nanoha and I were thrown around by the increased speed of the ship. I ended up landing on top of Nanoha with my face buried in her cleavage and my hips tucked in between her legs. I dragged my face along her cleavage and looked up at her face, which was turning tomato red. I rolled off from her and out of reach so she couldn't hit me. But she never made a move to strike me.

"Arisa!" Nanoha screams into her earpiece.

"Hold on, Suzuka will explain it."

"Wait a sec. Arisa there's three more, which makes a total of six. The first three started accelerating from the island we just passed. The three on the port side came from behind a different island."

I climbed up into the crow's nest with binoculars around my neck and the earpiece snug into my ear. Through my binoculars I could see that they were all gunships. They all looked like they were lighter and probably faster than the ship that we were on.

Suzuka was still giving directions as she was keeping an eye on the radar. "Changing course to the left is dangerous: the ones there will get us, the same with the right."

I could hear Arisa in my ear piece. "A basic hunting pattern."

"They're fast too Arisa."

Nanoha chimes into the conversation. "Hey Arisa."

"Huh?"

"I smell it."

"You too?"

"It stinks all the way up to here. They aren't cops. This is the stink of blood and smoke."

I'm terrified at what I see. "Pirates! We're being targeted by Pirates? Arisa, what's the background on our client?"

"Fate, that observation hurts. I've been neglecting checks on Donnie Yen's financial situation."

A voice breaks into our radio communications. "Hello! ...Hello! ...Can you hear me, LaGooN? It's me; it's been a while, Arisa."

"Oh, I see. It's Luak." Picking up the radio mike. "There's no prey here. Go home before you get lost."

"There's prey right here, Beans. An old torpedo ship with a nice wingspan."

"Six on the right, Arisa. If it's Luak, then he brought everything."

"Dammit, all those bastards." Over the radio Arisa asks. "Did Chin get you into this, Luak? God must feel sorry for your stupidity."

"Once you have a pint of lead in you, maybe you'll shut up."

In the crow's nest, I had a good view of what the other ships were trying to do. As I looked from side to side, I noticed that they were trying to box us in. "Arisa, the enemy's got us on both sides. These positions, Arisa~~…"

"I know Fate. Get down or inside."

I make my way inside just in time as Arisa has a death grip on the throttles. The moment she heard gunfire, she killed the throttle effectively stopping the boat before the bullets could hit us. Instead, the shower of bullets went right past our bow and made mincemeat out of the boat on the other side of us.

I could hear the crew on that boat that was becoming Swiss cheese scream. "Don't shoot us!" Just before their boat explodes.

As I run back up to the crow's nest, I was amazed by the scene. "It worked."

Kicking up the throttle again, I could hear Arisa muttering to herself. "Its common sense to position yourselves out of reach of each others line of fire. Such amateurs. They're not even worth the time of day."

Over the radio we could hear his anger. "You bitch, don't get too excited. I'll send you straight to hell!"

Suzuka's voice came over the earpiece. "They still have five ships. Arisa they're coming in again."

"Nanoha, it's your turn. It's the Two-Handed White Devil's turn."

Standing on the deck, loaded up with weapons and grenades. Nanoha calmly replies, "Leave it to me."

"It's Showtime Nanoha. Show them that they don't mess with Red LaGooN. Can you make them dance?"

"Tch, of course I'll make them dance to my tune."

The look on Nanoha's face, it was the same as when we were in the bar. "Nanoha, what are you going to do?"

Looking over her shoulder at me. "Fate, take a break from talking about your world. I need to concentrate on this world."

With that said, she hit a button on something on her hip. It almost looks like an iPod and she looked like she was getting pumped from whatever she was listening to.

Meanwhile down below I could hear Arisa. "Suzuka girl, there's two on the left, and two more on the right just behind us. Am I right on this?"

"And one more right behind us too, Arisa."

Nanoha was walking across the deck listening to Arisa and Suzuka on how many targets she had.

"That's it, Nanoha."

"All right." Nanoha was now standing on the port side of the ship not far from the bow. "Then let's start with this shit on the left." Lifting up one of her rifles, she takes point-blank range and fires the grenade launcher blowing up the engine.

She then pivoted around and headed for the other side; the starboard side of our ship. "Let's dance the Jitterbug!" Taking a running leap, she flew over onto the other ship on our right side.

"She flew!" I screamed in astonishment.

She took the crew of that ship by surprise as the moment she landed; she opened fire with both her machine gun and her grenade launcher. The back of that ship exploded just like the first one she had targeted.

Over the radio we could hear one ship warning the others. "She's jumping ships! Do something about that bitch!"

"I can't see through the smoke boss!"

"Whatever you do don't shoot an ally!"

Gunfire erupted on the other ship that was still smoking. The group that was on the ship behind it decides to open fire. The next thing I could see was Nanoha jumping from the back of that ship straight for the one behind it.

I could hear the men on that boat scream in panic. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill that crazy son of a bitch!"

Nanoha landed and started to open fire on her new victims. The way she moved again was a ballet of death. Her bullets never missing as she kicked and shot her way through another group of men.

"Dammit!" The crew was yelling.

She continued firing her bullets even though they were already dead. It was like she wanted to make sure that none of them came back.

"Fate, which ship is Nanoha on?"

"She's on her fifth." Looking through my binoculars I spot something. "Wait, the third one is still alive. How I don't know, but it is."

I could see the third ship pulling up to the port side of the ship that Nanoha was on. I could hear the men screaming even from this distance. "Kill her! Kill her!"

Nanoha must've heard them because she pivoted around and fired the grenade launcher straight into their engines and the ship blew up instantly.

Over the radio we could hear Luak. "Dammit! My ships…"

We picked Nanoha up from the next to the last ship. Arisa over the radio said, "It's a dead-end. The one who ended up dancing with hot lead was you, Luak."

Luak must have been terrified as I could see he took over the controls of the ship. The microphone was still alive so we could hear him. "Dammit! Get the hell out of here! We are not dealing with those demons anymore!"

Nanoha was reloading the grenade launcher. She took aim at the ship as it veered away from us trying to escape. With one shot it exploded.

"She did it all herself." I said that out loud, but I thought something else. _'I don't know what broke to make her like this, but I must be broken too if I'm standing here praising her destructiveness. What is this that my heart is doing as I stand here and watch her sad face at the carnage that she has caused. Or this urge to go up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and protect her from the outside world; our world.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile back in Roanapra, Mr. Chin gets news of the bungled trap and now he's in a panic to escape their wrath. He's shoving money and valuables into a suitcase so that he can still live comfortably after he escapes.

"Dammit! Luak fucked up. That idiot. I'd like to see what his mother's like."

Footsteps of many men and women were coming down the hallway.

"He shoved a burner up my ass before he croaked. This is a disaster!"

The footsteps are getting closer to their destination.

"I'd like to kill that Luak bastard all over again." As Mr. Chin starts to turn around and head for the door to make his escape the handle slowly turns, and the door creaks open. There stands one of the most feared groups of men and women in all of Roanapra, The TSAB.

Stepping into the doorway was a teal colored haired woman. "Well, well, well. Moving out so quickly Mr. Chin? Such hard work, shall we help Mr. Chin?" Her voice was pleasant and did not give away her true feelings, but her face and body language said something else.

Mr. Chin steps back in surprise. "You must have something mistaken. It's a pathetic rumor running around." Mr. Chin continues to step backwards as Lindy walks into the room with a smirk on her face. "If we sit down and discuss it over lunch, we'll get it sorted out."

With a round house kick to his head, she glares down at him with murder in her eyes. "Okay, you piece of horse-shit, listen up. We've got nothing to ask you. We know all we want to know." Grabbing a hold of his shirt and jacket she pulls him up to her face. "Pray. That's all you can do while you're still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Nanoha is lying on the couch again. Her head is on the head rest, her arms and legs both crossed. She gives a sigh as if she's disappointed.

"Geez. We busted our asses for nothing. This is so damn stupid."

Suzuka walks by with a box in her arms and glances over at Nanoha. "It's all right. It's just like being bitten by a dog."

"It's not all right moron. Bullets aren't free you know." The phone starts ringing. "Now give me another piece of that pizza before you eat it all up on us Fate."

I walk over to the phone with my piece of pizza in hand and answer. "Hello, LaGooN Company."

From the earpiece of the phone. "Oh, Japanese businesswoman! It's been a while. Is Arisa around?"

I handed the phone over to Arisa before she takes it. She looks at me and then the phone. "Who is it?"

"It's Ms. Lindy."

Arisa takes the phone cautiously and puts it up to her ear.

"Hi Arisa. I heard you went on a goose chase and you got stuck playing with Chin."

"Who told you?"

"He told me himself. He's a bit too loud to conspire about anything. I told the other groups in the area what was going to happen. He was dead from the start. We'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. It was a pain for you, wasn't it?"

"No, it was fine. We don't even need aspirin."

"Thank you, Arisa. It's not much of a return but I'll let you hear something amazing. What they call 'pleasure and pain'."

"Is it cooler then J.B.?"

"Of course." *click*

*BOOM!*

"That's cool."

"We'll have a job for you soon. I'll call you then."

Arisa pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She looked satisfied about something.

"Was that a call about a job, Arisa?"

"Something like that. She told me some gossip. Nanoha, Fate, do you have somewhere to go after this?"

The bored voice of Nanoha replied. "Not really."

"How about you Suzuka?"

"Just the maintenance on electronics, but there's no rush on it."

"Well then. Considering the mental anguish incurred due to external interference as your employer, it is my duty to provide entertainment as compensation. Therefore, I propose a trip to the YELLOWFLAG to drink away our pain. Of course, it's on me. So who's coming?"

Nanoha now wide awake exclaims, "So, we can go until dawn?"

"I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

"Suzuka, it's decided, get the car! Fate, it's not a job. Wear that aloha shirt!"

"I don't want to."

"If you don't put it on yourself I'm gonna strip you and put it on myself."

"Okay! Okay, I'll go put it on just for you." I could feel my cheeks burn with a blush at the thought of her stripping me.

'_Why was that such an appealing thought having her hands on me underneath my clothing? Why is my heart starting to race just at the thought of her touching me? What is wrong with me? I've been this way ever since… that kiss.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode Die Ruckkehr des Adlers<strong>

"Despite that, there are fights that you must still take on. Let's go. Prepare the submerging torpedo ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Well here is the end of Episode 3. I hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you.

I have been working on and off on Lightning Fingers Chapter 10 and I'll try get that out to you guys as soon as it's done.

**(1) APCO Ten Codes:** I just dropped off the 10 part of the codes in the story. Although I may periodically put the 10 back in so please keep this in mind for future chapters/episodes. The codes are as follows.

10-1 Receiving Poorly

10-2 Receiving Well

10-3 Stop Transmitting

10-4 OK, Message Received

10-5 Relay Message

10-6 Busy, Stand By

10-7 Out of Service

10-8 In Service

10-9 Repeat

10-12 Standby or Stop

10-13 Weather Update

10-18 Quickly (I'm assuming this means get your butts here fast, or something along those lines. That is what I will be using it for anyways.)

10-20 My Location is ... or what's your Location?

10-33 Emergency

10-34 Riot

10-76 En Route (I have also found that this is under a different code as well '10-17' as most of my resources have it at 10-76 that is what I'm putting it under.)

10-77 ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival)

10-78 Need Assistance (I'm assuming this means I need Help. That is what I will be using it for.)

The 10 codes were not used in the original story, but as Nanoha found Suzuka in the United States, I figure she would know what the 10 codes were and teach it to the team so that their conversations would be short, as well as confusing for anybody who wouldn't know the 10 codes system. That is the reasoning behind me using this in the story.

Please review. Let me know what you think. Again this is a mimic of Black Lagoon.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

><p>819/2011


End file.
